Heart Beat
by NovemberMist
Summary: This time, he's the one being manipulated. He's the one who can't call out. He's the one. ((Short, kind of a ramble.))


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. D: woe is me.**_

"InuYasha!" Kagome half-screamed. Her bow was gripped tightly in one hand, while the other hovered with indecision. Before her stood the half-demon, eyes staring blankly and out of focus, glazed over as though he were blind.

InuYasha was, however, far from blind. He could see everything; the panic in Kagome's eyes, the way her fingers tightened around the wood of her bow, the twitch of her hand toward her quiver of arrows. He could hear her heart thundering in her chest, and the shaky breaths she drew in. He could smell the adrenaline in her sweat.

 _'Do it Kagome! Shoot me, protect yourself!'_ He yelled. His voice would not oblige him, a mild whimpering growl the only evidence that he'd said anything at all, far too faint for the girl's human ears to pick up. _'Damnit! Kagome!'_

His body lunged for her, claws reaching to tear through her delicate skin. She turned to run, but too late. Too slow. InuYasha screamed internally with rage and desperation as his claws sunk into Kagome's skin. The smell of her blood flooded his nose as it ran through his fingers, the sharp gasp of her breath as his claws tore through her flesh rung in his ears before she screamed. His claws ripped down her back, pushing her to the ground.

She landed with a thud and a grunt, turning over slowly to stare at the half-demon. His face was dull and expressionless, his blood-covered hands – _her_ blood. That was _her blood_ that covered his hands, his claws, and dripped to his feet. He took a step closer, she fell back trying to scramble away.

"InuYasha… Please...! Wake up! InuYasha!"

 _'Kagome! Run! I… I can't... I can't reach her. My voice... my body... I have no control…! Kagome! KA-GO-MEE!'_

A deep growl resonated in his chest, and tears stung his eyes as he watched the fear grow and spread across Kagome's rapidly paling face. She was losing blood quickly, and he could tell she wouldn't be conscious for much longer. His body moved closer to her, despite his best efforts to stop. The tears welling in his eyes rolled down his cheeks as his body fell to it's knees in front of the weakening pseudo-priestess. His blood-soaked hand raised and slashed down at Kagome.

"…Blades of… Blood…" his voice was dull and monotonous, but it didn't matter. The blood flew off his hands in glowing crescent blades, slicing through Kagome's flesh. Her eyes widened, and she let out a choked scream.

"Inu…Ya-…sh…aah…" All at once her breath left her, and the light left her eyes as she fell to the ground. InuYasha rushed to catch her. To his relief, his body obeyed, and he was able to catch her limp body and pull it close to him. A fresh wave of tears clawed at his eyes as he held her close, her blood staining his haori, the metallic stench overpowering the girl's normal vanilla-lavender scent.

"Kagome… I-I'm here, I've got you." He wiped the hair from her face and let his hands wander over her in search of the most serious of wounds. It was not a promising search; they were all serious, and they had caused her to lose a dangerous amount of blood.

…

He could hear her heart beat fading. Could feel it beneath his finger tips. His jaw clenched as he willed the tears to not fall, but they fell anyway, landing on Kagome's bloodied face. His arms reflexively grasped her tighter at the realization, as though his grip alone was enough. As if he could hold the life in her so long as he held her.

"No... Kagome, don't you… Don't you dare die on me." His voice cracked, his eyes stung, and he curled himself over her, around her, willing her to open her eyes, willing his own life to fill her and keep her safe. Like he was unable to do.

 _Ta-tump…_

"Kagome… please…"

 _Ta-tump…_

"Don't leave me…"

 _ta-tum.._

"I… I need you…"

 _ta…tmp…_

"I love you…"

… … …

 _ **.fin.**_

 _ **A/N: So I was watching the second movie the other day, and I thought 'you know, for once it would be nice to see InuYasha struggle against some unknown force that wanted him to kill Kagome. Something that wasn't his demon-blood. Hmm…' And so, this little snippet of a fic was born! Hurray! I hope I made you cry! :D**_


End file.
